President of the Mojave (RE-DO)
by odatheobad2
Summary: Jonathan Agvir has finally done it, he's taken over the Mojave for his new form of government. Join him along with his trusty right hand man Boone as they face the challenges of being a new city state. I would like readers to help give me some problems that can occur in the wasteland or new country problems. This is my own Fanfic my last account was not working so I mad a new one.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout is the property of the Bethesda game company.**

Prologue

Jonathan Agvir was a sharpshooter in the NCR army from when he was 15. At 20 he started working for the Mojave Express. Now at 22 he is the ruler of the city-state New Vegas. He met Boone and became fast friends. His first advisor is Boone and the medical officer Arcade Gannon. He runs the city of New Vegas justly with a standing army in Camp McCarran at the old NCR fort. In the Nuevo New Vegas all factions have two ambassadors that are sent to 'the tower' in the Lucky 38 casino. The current ambassadors are from the Brotherhood: Veronica Santangelo and Elder McNamara. NCR: Ambassador Crocker and Col. Moore. Boomers: Pearl and Pete. Those are the faction ambassadors and every town has an ambassador. Novac has Manny Vargas. Goodsprings has Doc Mitchell and Jacobstown has Lily as they're ambassador. We see the Council sitting in the tower discussing how to open I-15 again.

"So." President Agvir says "Boone you and I will lead a squad to the pit. Veronica you need to stay back as an exfil. Pearl, can you all provide artillery pre-strike?"

"We have a hundred rounds locked and loaded, use the laser designator to target the location and we will lock on and fire" Pearl said

"My People can do crowd control if you want sir." Crocker says

"Good." Agvir says. "Arcade I want you In the Vert to call out targets. Stay clear of the area until the orange smoke is popped. Any sooner and you'll be in danger of getting hit by the shells ok?"

"Who's going to fly?" Arcade asked. Agvir looks to Veronica.

"Can you fly alright enough now?" The president asks.

"Sir" Arcade says "If you aren't brave enough to fly with Veronica why 'spare' my life?"

Agvir considers it "Boone, call all the towns and look for a Vertibird pilot."

"Yeah, need anything else?" Boone asked

"Naw, that's fine" Agvir says looking behind those dark glasses and into Boones eyes Agvir can see a decade of Battle and Death in his eyes. Agvir can see pain and death. The shame Boone felt not being able to save his wife and unborn daughter, and the regret of getting a new 'squeeze' Rose of Sharon Cassidy. "Would everyone please head to the Cafe?" Everyone leaves and goes downstairs. "Are you alright?" Agvir looks into Boone's stony face. Boone doesn't answer. Agvir takes off his glasses and sits down on the table. "You can't regret her forever. You have to move on Rose can only take so much and she loves you I know she does."

"I-Is it possible, to love someone again after having loved another so fiercely?" Boone asked, eyes starting to water.

"Of course it is Boone. After Angie died at the Battle of Hoover Dam, I was distraught. My only lover fell down the southern wall of the dam, sh-"Agvir started

"She scraped against the wall and rolled to the bottom her body was crushed then by a piece of the wall that blew up… Don't recount that it just makes you mad." Boone finished.

"The same goes for you Boone, thinking of her makes you mad.-there was nothing you could've done. Don't dwell on the past focus on the future, or if you can't do that work on the present because Rose isn't going to stay around forever with the attitude you have now." Agvir says.

"Fine, can we get back to work please?" Boone asked raising his eyebrows. Agvir hops off the table, and pats Boone on the back.

"Don't go crazy over your woman you're just going to hurt yourself even more" Boone tries to cut in "**But **If you ever feel crazy again remember I can help you just to talk about it is even enough. It'll never bring her back but maybe it can quell the demon. Boone, I need you, you're the only person I trust to get shit done and you have told me that you trust me too. You're best friend and I intend to see you and Rose married with at least one child… Named after me of course." They both chuckle and in unison "Unless it's a girl if it's a girl name 'er Cassandra." Referring to Col. Moore who bought them drinks after the Battle of Hoover Dam. "Go send that message, Boone." Boone goes and sends the message and Agvir walks into the dining hall and joins the denizens in the eating of fine foods and Sunset Sarsaparilla. Boone comes in ten minutes later, and sits on the Presidents right side.

"Sir, Jacobstown is going to send us some Brutes to distract the Deathclaws while we snipe them from above." Boone said. Everyone looks up from their food towards Lily.

"Lily, why didn't you mention something?" Agvir asks.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, For your Birthday!" Lily said in a far off voice. Everyone looked around, ever since Lily took a blow to the head in the Battle of the Searchlight plains from a rock that had been blown off from a rocket launcher hitting a cliff above her head.

"Well then, thank you Lily!" Agvir says sincerely. "Boone, tell them to meet at McCarran."

"Already did Sir." Boone says taking a bite of his chicken. At the end of dinner the delegates stood up and left to their suites. Boone and Agvir go into their joined Suite at the top of the tower. Later that night after they were finished doing their paperwork, managing finances and looking over terms of several treaties, Boone came into Agvir's room to find the president standing at his polarized window looking out as the tower slowly rotated. Boone stepped next to him, staring at the area around Novac. The two stood silently together.

"Do you miss it?" Boone asks "living on the road eating whatever we could find."

"Oh, Boone." Agvir chuckles "I do. Life on the road, being heroes, it was the best of my life…and the worst of my life, but it was my life." A tear slides down his cheek "and I wouldn't give it up for anything."

**Thanks for reading please review next chapter will be the battle on the long 15. I will need recommendations on chapter ideas y'know typical New Vegas problems that President Agvir can (hopefully) work out. Criticisms will be welcomed so long as it is constructive. I hope to make this piece be as long as possible, so if you'd like to see me extrapolate on this please review. Finally I would like to thank Fallout2012 for being my inspiration to Fanfic thanks man. As the Dwarves say BARUK KHAZAD! **

**Chapter2 : Battle Royale (Die Deathclaws , Die!)**

**I own nothing and I thank Fallout 2012 for being a continuous Inspiration ,and reccomadation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 : Battle Royale!**

**I own nothing and I thank Fallout 2012 for being a continuous advisor.**

At camp McCarran there were 30 troops cleaning their guns, getting armor repairs and eating a hot dinner. There were also 10 brutes polishing their swords and axes. Boone and President Agvir were walking amongst their troops talking to them and waxing lyrical with them. They soon come upon General Hsu of the former NCR now he's in command of the entire Mojave Army.

"General, how're you doing?" Agvir asks sitting down on the hood of a truck.

"Fine sir, have you met the troops of the 12th Novac? Damn good sharpshooters they are." Hsu said with a dark grin on his face. "Fresh, outta Camp Golf. **(The training field)" **Boone looks at the soldiers with a small look of pity.

"Well we'll see how much merit to give that won't we." Boone says

"They look like they can hold their own." Agvir says dismissively "of course they'd never hold out in a straight confrontation but you've got something for that, don't you Hsu?"

"Come with me to my office we can look over some strategies if you want." He said getting up. Agvir looks to Boone and beckons with his head to go with them. Boone nods and jogs after , Hsu. Agvir gets up and grabs some more chow and then mingles with some soldiers, president Agvir is a big hit around his country, primarily because he's pretty much helped everyone ,who's still living of course.

Boone, Hsu and Three other soldiers are hunched over a map of the Quarry and land extending out.

Boone looks up at the General "Any ideas Hsu?" Hsu studies the map.

"We can set up the three squads here, here and here." He says pointing on the map along two flanking ridges on behind one the Quarry and one on the left side flank overlooking the train depot and one on the road leading up towards the Quarry.

"Won't they hit the Brutes who are coming up here and here?" Boone asks pointing to North and South roads. The men all shift their footing giving it a hard think.

"Oh! Sir?" One of the Sergeants starts. Boone raises his brows. "Are you and the President still acquainted with that Ghoul, Raul?"

"Of course, Sgt….?" Boone asks.

"Michaels, Mike 'Mikey' Michaels… if you can get contact with him and maybe get him to repair some of the trucks we can take that to our site and set up on top of the trucks back." Sgt. Michaels looks up at Boone looking excited. Boone crosses to a phone and picks it up and dials the number for the dam.

"Hey, Polonius? Yeah it's Boone… god damn… well, hells bells that sucks… hey can you put Raul on? Yeah…" he pauses for a second. "Hey man its Boone we need you… no repairs. A truck, military. Aww c'mon man if there's anyone who can it's you! Alright cool we're at McCarran how long will it take? 2 hours… cool see ya then, bye." He hangs up and strides back over to the table. "He'll be here in 20 minutes, he'll fix up that truck and you guys can set up there. Nicely done Michaels I'm going to give you a field promotion to captain." Sgt. Michaels beams. "The President and I will go around and hike up these hills by the passage **(the scorpion filled canyon ) **and we'll provide over-watch set the artillery strike and take out a couple of Deathclaws along the way." Boone says fiddling with couple of bullets.

"Sir, are you sure you want to risk you and the president's lives for us we can Vert you in." Hsu says quickly.

"Ground is too rough and there are a couple of Cazadores in the area and I don't want to have them attracted to the area any more than they will be from the gun fire." Hsu starts to interject. "Don't worry Hsu we've faced worse.. the dam, that Cazadore nest! We took out Ceaser and his entire defensive team! We can handle it." Boone nearly shouted at Hsu throwing his glasses on the table. Hsu cocked his head. Hsu beckons the sergeants out.

"What is it?" Hsu asks

" 3 months and 22 days since we've seen combat, and 6 months after that, we need this. You'll drop us here." Boone said pointing at a place in between the gun stop and the power station. "We'll requisition two service rifles for you." Hsu said. Bonne looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you high? I'm using my Rifle and it's your funeral if you try to take Jon's rifle he'd stab you faster than you can say 'Wait'. Just give us 500 rounds of 5-56's and maybe a .44." Boone says walking towards the door, before leaving he turns around and back pedals slowly. " Be careful guys, Deathclaws can be crafty." And he whips back around and heads out to the commons.

Agvir is currently swapping war stories with an NCR trooper that's been stationed in the Mojave, Agvir is currently telling him how he and Boone took out the Searchlight Camp single-handedly.

" So we were coming up the right side sticking to the mountains picking off several legionaries that were scouting the area. We were about to crest the area near the trailer site. When we saw it, the nuclear barrels I was considering pushing them down the cliff when-" Boone comes up behind Agvir.

" When I say why waste the land when we could just snipe them from up here, And we did we sat up and sniped 30 legion dogs, Before 5 minutes were up. Then the Legate Phoenix **(Is that the right one?) **came out and we shot him down, and that's how the Battle of Camp Searchlight was won..." Boone says the fire glinting off his glassy eyes. Agvir stands "That's where I knew, he may be rough around the edges and potentially maniac, Craig Boone was a man I can trust." Agvir smiles at Boone.

"Sir Raul is coming to fix up the trucks we're going to go up the Radscorp pass and head up a hill for a vantage point, get your gun cleaned and fixed, sir we're walking half the way." Agvir grins at Boone.

"How long?", Agvir asks as a Vertibird comes in for a landing.

"That's Raul now it'll be about two hours until he's done with the trucks and we'll head out then. I got a bag of 500 rounds each for the both of us." Boone says holding up a bag jingling with the sound of bullets.

"I'm gonna grab a shotgun as well. Well then let's get ready then." They go take a shower shave and pack their bullets into their magazines.

- 2 hours later- in the Bathrooms of Camp McCarran.-

Agvir and Boone were just getting done shaving they tap their razors on the sink and wash off the rest of the shaving cream. When they were done, their heads tilted up simultaneously and Agvir brushed his hair with his hand and Boone snapped his fingers by his ears checking if they responded quick enough. Their heads bowed again and they put on their sunglasses, simultaneously once again.

"Ready, Jon?" Boone asks a slight grin on his face. Agvir wipes the barrel of his guns and pulls back on the cock of his gun.

"Oh, Hell Yeah Craig, just like old times." The President says beaming with eagerness.

"Kick their asses, BOOYA! Kill their Faces, BOOYAH! And be totally awesome, Hell yeah!" the two recite their pre-battle prepp-er. A whistle is being blown outside.

"All Mojave soldiers taking part in the Quarry Attack, get ready to move out!" a trooper yells out. Agvir and Boone hustle to the truck that's now waiting humming and growling they climb up into the truck with a sergeant in the truck.

"Here you go, sirs." He says handing them a kind of wire frame device that looks like it could foot over a foot.

"What are these, Soldier?" Agvir asks, holding the device up.

"It's to put on your boot, sirs. Mr. Gannon designed these to ease foot travel in hilly terrain here give me your shoe." He fits the spiked toes on top of the presidents shoe and presses down on the heel there's a loud click and turns the tightens the device "When you climb up hills lean forward and you'll get a better traction it's a bit of a workout but you can get up quickly." The sergeant says.

"Thanks they'll help. Jon do you have the designator?" Boone asks bouncing up and down on the rough roads of the Mojave. It was ten minutes later and the truck came to a halt. The driver jumps out and heads to the back.

"Mr. President, Mr. Boone. We've arrived Radscorp pass is a mile that way, please be careful sirs the activity is always worse at night." The driver says as Boone and Agvir jump down off the truck.

"take care boys be careful." Agvir says as the truck moves on towards the town of Quarry going past Novac. Agvir notices Boone looking towards the dino in Novac the president sees a glint of a sniper's scope. "Hey, you ready man?" Boone nods and they start trudging their way across the lake "Boone on your belly. D'you have that robot with on you?"

" Yeah I'll have it roll out there and try to draw any ants for us." He maneuvers to his pack and takes out a small tight cylinder he twists the dial on the side and sets it on the ground he then gets out an RC controller and the robot goes shooting off, in 30 feet the device goes of shooting out flashes of noise and bursts of light. Immediately a swarm of ants flood out of their colony.

"Drop 'em."Agvir said and the both let loose with their volleys the two killed most of them but the largest one was squirming around on the ground. Agvir and Boone jogs up to it and Agvir kicks it in the neck with his spiked boot. "Let's go." Agvir said they make their way up to the pass. "Alrighty, Boone we've done this before I'll go ahead low, with the shotgun you stay behind me and if you see anything take it."

"Just like old times." Boone says as they advance slowly. Agvir looks behind him and smirks. Boone's face goes pale "No, no, no, no! c'mon man it's such an old song NOOO!" Boone starts to say franticly.

"OOOOOHHH, I've got heartaches by the number and troubles by the score." Agvir sings while Boone is mentally throttling him. "Oh yeah, just like old times." Agvir laughs he's now humming the song. Thirteen minutes later they reach the large basin. "Back-to-back," they move slowly across the basin and into the rest of the passage.

"Alright, that's where we go up, dig in and pump your legs be careful there may be some Deathclaws in the A.O." Boone says quietly. They dig their spiked-toes into the dirt and pump their legs up they move up slowly when they get to the top they crouch down low.

"Ok that's where we need to go." Boone says pointing towards a hill about a mile away.

"any sign of Danger?" Agvir asks looking behind them towards the Goodsprings water tower.

"Cazadore's to the left but they won't be that bad and a couple of Radscorps in the valley on the right.

"Lets take out those Cazadores now the only good Cazadore is a dead one." Agvir says getting his gun ready. "fire at will Boone." Boone lets go with a huge crack, the Bullet rips through the Cazadores right wing joint and exits at the left neck side. The Cazadore falls twitching and starts getting up again. Agvir takes aim and lets go, the bullet hits it in its head. They slide their way down the side of the hill and take off going up and down and up and down.

"Jon, it's almost 3:30." Boone says as they're going up the last hill that has a good vantage point to the Quarry. Boone stops "Wait, d'you hear that?" Agvir stops and listens, he can hear the sound of gun shots and screams from men across the valley that has the Quarry in it. The two men push up to the top of the hill and get on their bellies immediately Agvir gets his Bi-noks out of his bag and Boone zooms through his scope his gun sliding smoothly over the terrain.

"Over the other ridge, on the other side of the Quarry." Boone says steady flashes of light brighten up the horizon of where Squad-B was supposed to be in station.

"Arcade, I need you to fly over where B-Squad was supposed to be, we think they might be under attack. We need you here ASAP." Agvir whispers urgently into the Radio that the Vertibird had roped in earlier in the night. The radio cracks through the murky night.

" 10-4 we're on our way in 10 minutes, Vertibird out." The Radio goes silent. Ten minutes later a low whine is heard and the Vert came flying over.

"Hawk 1-1 to ground teams, be advised, B-squad has been hit by Colony of Geckos we have…. Seven dead and it looks like two severely wounded, one survivor but he looks bad, we can rope in for him but it'd dangerous, ground command please Advise?" The Vertibird pilot says. Agvir looks to Boone solemnly Boone nods slightly.

"Hawk 1-1, return to base wait for medevac at roughly 6:00 Agvir out." Jon says still looking through the binoculars.

"10-4, Hawk 1-1 out." And the Vert turns and flys away. Agvir and Boone still look through their sights looking onto the basin. They sight around 50 Deathclaws in the valley and the surrounding hills.

"My God there's so many of them." Agvir breathes to Boone.

"Stay sharp Jon. It's only a couple of 'em" Boone says "Thank god for Lily's brutes."

"hell, yeah." Agvir says "now we wait keep 'em in your sights. Watch for anything interesting any odd looking Deathclaws."

"Yea- Wait- SHIT!" Boone says "Look at there, by the first rock chute d'you see that?" Jon shifts his sights on a massive Deathclaws at least 5ft taller than a tall Deathclaw and way more buff than one. It's circling another Deathclaw a

"Ground command in position." Agvir says into the radio.

"Alpha Team, in position." The radio chirps and two flashes of a light chirp from the direction of the Quarry 'town' mountains.

"Charlie team, setting up now." The Radio calls over.

"All Brutes are in position." A gruff voice calls over The Radio

"Hawk 1-1, ready for evac." Boone looks at Agvir.

"Boomers ready for target." The radio chirped again.

"Lock and Load, Jon." Boone said getting a clip and popping it in as Agvir does the same. Agvir pulls the designator out and starts looking for a target. "D'you see any unstable areas that we can hit that might make an avalanche of sorts?" Boone looks his rifle slowly panning the terrain.

"Thirteen degrees left of the hopper two degrees up there should be a rocky cliff. If you hit it should slide down and crush half the Deathclaws." Agvir sights again

"Yeah I see it." He grabs the radio "All units, all units, this is President Agvir we're going danger red. Boomers, we are sending the co-ords to you now, over."

The radio crackles to life. "10-4, send them now." Agvir lazes the aforementioned area.

"All hands get down! Fire 25 rounds. Repeat two-five rounds, fire when ready!" Agvir hollers into the radio. "Boone, slide down a bit in case there's debris and shrapnel." Agvir slides down so that his face Is pretty much covered but his eyes are still looking out on the scene. Boone slides down and hits a bit of loose dirt and is slid down about halfway down the slope. A low repetitive thud from far off is heard and soon a piercing whining noise fills the air. Agvir tenses up and pushes his spiked boots into the dirt. Boone scrambled up next to Agvir muttering "If you think I'm going to miss this you are outta' your mind." Soon a tremendous noise fill the air as 25 explosive rounds start punching into the side of the cliff a loud crack rips through the just starting day as the mountain side comes crumbling into the Quarry taking at least 20 Deathclaws with them.

"Brutes, Charge! Sharpshooters wait ten seconds and engage." Agvir says to the radio "Boone keep it quick and methodic." And the two move up to the vantage point and join the shooting. There are gunshots surrounding the area and the sound of blades being pulled from their sheathes. The Deathclaws have regrouped by now and start charging and the brutes as the two opposing forces clash the Brutes give a massive swipe at the Deathclaws, now, Brutes' blades were designed to kill humans, not to penetrate the thick skin of Deathclaws. When the blades hit the skin they dug into the Deathclaws skin stuck into them and the blades popped off.

"Double your firing!" Agvir says shooting more and more Deathclaws. The Brutes are now grappling the Deathclaws punching them attempting to rip limbs off and biting at their necks. The bullets are flying over the Brutes, smacking against the thick muscles and skin of the Deathclaws. It was an hour later when the tide started to turn for the Mojavians when at the rubble of the Quarry was a stirring, rocks began to fall and break against the ground. A giant claw rips through the rubble and the Massive Deathclaw emerges, a faint crimson glow is radiating around the Deathclaw. Ten brutes charge at the beast only to get a massive swipe and sent flying. The rest of the Brutes are occupied with multiple other Deathclaws and Bullets can do only so much. Boone and Agvir are emptiing everything they have into this sucker.

"Outta bullets!" Agvir shouts and Boone throws him a clip. "Y'know what, screw it." And he throws back his cartridge back to Boone and pulls his Shotgun out "Cover me!" and the President slides down the hill towards the Massive Deathclaw that's now wreaking havoc on the remaining Brutes who along with this one have other Deathclaws to deal with. Agvir trudges his way through bodies and blood, silencing one severely injured Deathclaw with his Shotgun. "Hey!" he shouts at the Deathclaw and shoots a round off at the Massive Deathclaw. The Deathclaw stops and turns, looking at the miniscule President standing a dead 30ft away from him. The President tenses up as the Deathclaw charges at the president in a dead sprint. The Deathclaw get spaterred with bullets as Boone is attempting to slow him down or weaken him. When the Deathclaw is nearly on top of him, Agvir jumps and rolls under the Deathclaws right leg he then turns and pulls the trigger of his gun …. Nothing the gun had jammed! "Fucking gun runners." Agvir mutters to himself as the Deathclaw turns. He drops the gun as the Beast charges again. Agvir rolls out of the way and his left hand hits a sword handle that has a blade stuck into a Deathclaw's neck. Agvir leans down and feels the area by the blades entry, it was soft and slightly puffy, he then feels the rough skin of the arm bumpy and callously. 'hmmm' he grabs the blade as the Deathclaw charges rolls under his legs again and jumps on the Deathclaws tail Boone's voice reverberates through his head. '"_Alright, that's where we go up, __dig in and pump your legs be careful__ there may be some Deathclaws in the A.O_."' Boone's voice echoes. Agvir stabs his toes into the Deathclaw's back pumps his legs up slicing the back of the Deathclaw making it thrash about. Agvir keeps pumping and pumping when he gets up to the beast' shoulders he leaps and raises the blade in his left hand across his chest using his momentum and his upper body strength he cut the head off the Deathclaw. The head falls off of the massive bastard as Agvir lands on his hands and knees the body of the Deathclaw next to Agvir spraying blood on him. Boone slides down and Jogs over to Agvir.

"Urgh!" Agvir says flicking his hands to get the blood off of him and looks up to Boone. "He slimed me Boone." Boone shoulders his rifle and takes a finger and wipes some of the blood on his finger. Boone makes a face.

"Gross, tastes like flies." Boone says as Agvir sits down on the Deathclaw corpse. Agvir pats on the Deathclaws butt and Boone sits down. Agvir pulls out a cigar and lights up, Boone immidieatly takes it out of his mouth and crushes it. "I said no." Agvir stares crossly at him as a truck comes up. Captain Michaels jumps out and runs over to them and salutes.

"Sirs, we've killed 90% of all the Deathclaws in this area, and we've had 60% of losses on our side." Michaels says stepping in Deathclaw blood and making a face.

"Thank you Mikey, call in Hawk and have him Medevac ASAP." Boone says. Agvir gets up and walks towards the truck.

"I dunno about you but I'm taking a nap!" he shouted over his shoulder. Agvir jumps into the truck and lays down on one of the benches. Soon the flaps of the truck entrance shift and Boone climbs into the truck and lays down on the opposite bench. Agvir thrusts a fist towards Boone.

"Just like old times." He says his fist dipping and waving with fatigue.

"Just like old times." Boone says hitting his fist with a grin.

"Oh I've got heartache by the numbers and troubles by the score. Everyday you love me less is a day I love you more…" Agvir croons as Boone glares at him.

**Aaand scene. **

**Thank you for reading all of you. If you could drop me a review that would be super cool. I personally take great pride in the length of this chapter as it's the longest that I've ever done (willingly) I'd really like suggestions for what to do next. All ideas are good ideas so please please please! Send something you'd like to see. I mean that's what I like to see in a fic and I hope that you guys would like to take part in my- no, our fanfiction. Quick shout out to Fallout2012 for being a great person, writer and advisor. You are my inspiration.**

**-Theobad out—Barukh Khazad!**

**P.S. if you guys would like I'll provide you with a short list for things to recommend, this is not, however a rule this is reccomendations: Natural disasters, invaisions, beasts, food problems, water problems crime problems housing problems. It would be nice if you provide a kind of scene, such as, Boone walked into here and noticed this and decided to try and change it. There you go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:….Problems **

**I'd like to thank Bethesda for making an awesome game and giving us the opportunity for making fanfics. Personally, I enjoyed the last chapter and if you all enjoyed it please let me know, even a simple oh I liked this part or hey you should do this. Stay in the loop guys put your two cents in, because if enough people put their two cents in we can get to a million dollars.**

It was a day after the battle at the Quarry, Jonathan Agvir was overseeing the cleanup of the bodies and the clearing of the road. The Deathclaws were being thrown nonchalantly into the back of a truck while the Human dead and the Brute dead were being moved into the back of another truck; the humans had to be piled on top of the brute dead. The Vertibird is hovering over the Valley looking for bodies.

"Hawk 1-1, we see no further bodies in the AO, over." The radio crackles to life.

"10-4 Hawk 1-1 return to base." and the Vertibird flies off towards McCarran. Agvir looks at the trucks the Deathclaw one has blood dripping out of it. There are flies and Maggots circling the top of the massive gray pile a truck is growling to life and starts with a puff of black smoke. The driver leans out of the window.

"Where d'you want me to take this to, sir?" the driver asks hanging onto a bar on the top of the truck.

"Take them to the wastes west of Camp Golf." Agvir says. "Radio ahead and get some help for Cremation. If you find a reletivly whole one bring him to the labs at McCarran. I'm going to walk back to Vegas. I need to think." The driver nods and takes off for that area. There are some troops in this area looking for salvageable metals and whatnot in cluding Cpt. Michaels. President Agvir starts walking on the side of the road heading towards Vegas, the other truck passes him and he pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. 'That was a catastrophe' he thought '60% dead. That means we need better training, especially the brutes. Damn it! So many died I know! A national military school. It could be in one of the old factories in Northern Vegas! We'll cordon off the area and give it to… someone. Who'll teach the people there how to survive in combat, we'll teach them how to keep their weapons clean and I good condition." He takes a long drag and throws it on the ground. Someone comes jogging up to him he looks back to see Cpt. Michaels come up to him.

"Sir, Mr. Boone radioed and told me to tell you that there's a mob at the 38."Michaels says

"Thanks Mike, let's go." And the two move quickly to the city. When they get to Camp McCarran they see several people on their knees begging while a squad of soldiers stands in front of the gates they crowd was growing restless and starting to shout.

"We need food now! There is no reason you should get more food than we do!" the crowd keeps shouting as Michaels and Agvir are now in a dead sprint to get to the 38. When they get there Boone was standing in front of the Doors with his Rifle on his back.

"Everyone remain calm, President Agvir will be here very soon and we can get this all fixed up." Boone shouts over the din of the crowd. "Liar, he wants to starve us." A crowd's member shouts. The crowd surges with the anger.

"We gotta get up there." Agvir says pushing his way up to the front pushing people out of the way when he gets to the steps he turns around, his face reddening with anger. Boone nods at him and Agvir turns around.

"You Hypocrites!" He releases. "You want food but you do nothing to get your food! You want change but you do nothing to change it yourself! You say that I do nothing for the people? That I care only for caps? Well let me tell you that, that is a lie. We just had a battle for Opening up the long 15. What do you need?! Seeds?! We can provide them! Protection?! Just let us know and we'll be there in ten minutes locked and loaded! You all are pathetic go change your lives yourselves. You think everything will be handed to you PISS OFF!" the crowd started calming down.

"Sir, we need a little bit of food not much, but, anything. Please" a young girl says Agvir looks at her.

"Anything, even Deathclaw?" Agvir asks

Two hours later a crowd of 150 is circled around a massive pit filled with charring Deathclaw meat in everyones hand. Agvir bites into it getting an extremely salty flavor. Boone is eating his sandwich style Boone and Agvir are muttering to each other nodding every once and a while. Agvir stands up and gets on the highest area he could which was on an overlooking hill.

"Alright ladies and gents, Boone and I have been talking and we seem to agree that in the best intrest of you guys, we will call upon our neighbors to the west. With much good negotiation we can maybe sell power in exchange for foodstuffs and grain. Now there is one thing I need you all to remember." Agvir pauses waiting for an RNV reporter to get his pen out. "In our previous society, we had divided up between the rich and the poor, Mr. House had a massive wall erected between New Vegas and the Greater Mojave. Under my commands the wall separating Freeside and all the suburbs of New Vegas will be torn down. That material will be used for the reconstruction of the Mojave. We are also starting a new project; we will soon be opening the Mojave's first area of higher learning. Anyone and everyone can come here and we will teach you anything you may need to know in order to survive the wasteland. Furthermore, the national training center at Camp Golf will be expanded to allow for the Super Mutants of Jacobstown to be given a chance to learn what they need to in order to function efficiently in our military. I trust you all can get home safely Boone and I have a meeting." Agvir says and jumps down. Boone and Agvir walk back to the lucky 38 at around 4 in the afternoon. The sky is a bright pink and there is a slight breeze of air that eases the heat of the Mojave. When they get to the lucky 38 they go in and get let in by the security guard as they are getting validated ambassador Crocker comes in with someone new. He is a young man with a strong jaw and bright blue eyes hidden by glasses there is one our two scars on his face which gives him an aura of respect. He's wearing an NCR messenger armor which got a nice tan color with the NCR flag on his chest and a wide brimmed helmet, clearly for repelling shrapnel. He has, on his, back a service rifle with a bayonet attached and a .44 magnum pistol on his belt. Ambassador Crocker looks up and smiles an obviously fake smile.

"Ah, President Agvir and….Mr. Boone. I trust you are feeling well." Crocker glares at Boone with hatred. Boone stares at him through his dark sunglasses and nods slightly as he passes by him. The newcomer walks up to Boone and the President takes off his hat and holds out his hand.

"Mr. Agvir, Mr. Boone I am a huge fan!" he says shaking Jon's hand first and Boone's second. Crocker rolls his eyes "My name is Siry Killian, I'm an ambassador from the NCR. Please excuse my associates decorum President Kimball's been pressuring him for losing control of- well- here." He says with a maniacal grin spreading across his.

"After you." Agvir says shaking his head, Siry moves forward signing in Crocker's already in the elevator.

"I like him," Boone says "He shows genuine respect for you.".  
"Us, Boone he shook both of our hands." Agvir says patting Boone on the Back and the two go into the elevator.

"Excuse me Courier- Uh- Mr. Agvir, what was the most important battle that you and Mr. Boone took part besides the Battle of Hoover?" Killian looks at him with awestruck eyes Agvir smiles and raises his head in silent laughter.

"Well the biggest Battle we had was probably the one at fortification that had the most enemies in it. The one that had the most impact probably would've been our conquer at the Ranger station, near the Lake Meade Boat docks if we hadn't been there they would,ve taken most of that are. My personal favorite was the Battle of Nipton, we uh don't get to many Opportunities for urban combat and it was quite a thrill." Agvir says waving his arms, Crocker's looking patiently off to the distance. Agvir looks around to Boone. "You?"

"Nelson probably, it was our first stop as a team and I learned to trust you then." Boone says smiling in reminiscence. The doors slide open and the foursome walkout they cross to a set of doors and walk in before them is a dark mahogany table with 12 chairs sitting at it. Agvir gestures to the two chairs at the end opposite side of them the two sit Crocker at the end of the table and Siry sat next to him.

"What is this about Jon?" Crocker scowls taking a swig of cactus-whiskey as Killian is pulling his foot across his knee.

"We're low on food and seeing as you are low on power, I was thinking we could maybe work out a deal." Boone says softly. Crocker's face turns dark red.

"You insolent litt-"Crocker starts shouting before he could finish Killian cuts him off.

"Sirs, as much as we need the power our food supplies were not enough to help the Mojave during the occupation of 2281. As much as we'd love to help you we can't." Killian says getting to his feet.

"We're not asking you to give us thousands of supplies of foodstuffs. We just need seeds from the NCR. Seeds are all we're asking for. Just enough to get by just enough so our women don't go hungry. Our children don't die in the desert heat frail, pale and skinny." Agvir says passionately. Crocker rises and Killian pulls him back down by the shoulder and sets the whiskey in front of him.

"What do we get out of this?" Siry says raising his eyebrows. "A little power, sure, but what else ya got?" Boone rises and crosses to the windows. He pulls the blinds on the large windows to shut.

"It's time someone knows and it might as well be the NCR." Boone nods to president Agvir. Agvir looks to the ground and rubs his bearding neck.

"What is it?" Killian asks fingering the holster of his .44.

"A while ago we sent a Vertibird across the northern Arizona territories. He found an old legion camp it looked to be in disrepair but he saw something interesting he saw what we now know to be treads from vehicles. This pilot followed the treads and saw this." He turns and a projector turns on and plays against a sheet. A large base has been splayed out on the screen several ancient looking tanks sitting on the ground with older looking halftracks moving around, there are several artillery pieces being assembled on the ground. To the right was a long runway with a hundred fighters looking prop planes on the runway were three planes taking off the camera turns indicating the pilot tried to fly away streaks of bright light come streaking past the camera. The camera pitches upward and starts to plummet, the fighters whip past the camera and break off one going right and left and one banking upward. "We slowed down the video and saw this." The image slows down as the fighters zip past and stop on an image of the planes tail wing. Killian could see a blue circle with a white star with a red dot In the middle of it.

"This will be one of the greatest armies ever assembled." Boone said "it's clear that they are Americans and its only logical to assume that they want to retake America as one. The Mojave is the only buffer between them and you. We estimate that at the size of their army it would take only 2 months for them to get here. Give us food, so we can attempt to prevent them from taking over the NCR held territories. Give us food and we can buy you time."

Killian looks at the two men. "Whoa this is a heavy load." He says taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Alright, You'll get your food. As long as you stall them before they get to us. On a lighter note it was a pleasure to meet you both. I'm sorry but I need to hurry back to Shady Sands, The president needs to hear this." Killian gets up to leave and shakes hands with them both. "I'll have someone radio you with the specifics, goodbye to you both." And Killian leaves.

"Was that the right move?" Agvir asked "Telling the NCR?"

"It may not've been the right one." Boone says "But it was a very necessary procedure." Agvir looks up at Boone. "The NCR may be the only thing that can take these and we are going to be the front lines."

"You know Boone, if you wanted to go back to the NCR, you can man. You've done enough for the Mojave- for me." Agvir says his eyes starting to water. "If you want out, don't hesitate. You're the best partner and best friend a man could ask for, if you want out, then tell me." Boone looks angrily at Agvir

"Do you honestly think I'd do that to you? Abandon you in our time of need? I could never do that to you Jon you're my best friend it'd be criminal for me to abandon you. My reassignment card is up is it? Well, I'm staying on till you fire me or drop dead." Boone says his voice cracking at the end. "I am with you Jon, till the end! There will be no change in that. And that is the final word." And Boone walks out and goes to his room. Agvir plops himself down onto a chair he wipes his eyes dry and pulls the Whiskey to him and pours one.

"To lady luck, may you lift your bosom and shine your smile upon us." He says and drinks it back.

**Hey Theobad here, one of the things I'd like to address is; I really need more reviews not that I require validation by you viewers but that I need ideas for this country's problems I really don't care what it is. If you review it odds are that I'll see it. So please, please, please for the sake of this story please send me a suggestion... other than that I'd like to thank Fallout2012for being a constant advisor and friend. I'd also like to thank the Bethesda game company for creating a masterpiece that we're allowed to mold into a work of art.**

**-Theobad out Bharuk Khazad!**


End file.
